The Brethren Court
by LuxAvis
Summary: After the events of the first 3 POTC films. Jack Sparrow, the last of the Pirate Lords is about to step down and the 5th gathering of the Brethren Court is upon us. We meet the 9 new Pirate Lords but who are they and can the protect the dying art of piracy? Loads of OC's owned by myself and friends.


_"The Brethren Court, also known as the Brethren of the Coast, Order of the Brethren, Pirate Conclave or Pirate Council, was the formal organization of the nine Pirate Lords and their followers, intended to serve as a ruling council for pirates across the world in matters of emergency."_

There had been 5 generations of Pirate Lords, each one improving on the rules of the last. The first, sealing the Goddess Calypso by instruction of Davy Jones. The second, having members Morgan and Bartholomew create the Pirate's Code. The third, being infiltrated by thief Tartaglia, who tried using a fake piece of Eight - which resulted in violence. The forth, finally releasing the Goddess Calypso which resulted in the battle of Calypso's maelstrom. Now the gathering of the fifth is upon us. 9 new Pirate Lords from around the globe have been chosen to discuss the matters of the sea.

Jack Sparrow, one of the previous Pirate Lords, stood in the Pirates Hall of Shipwreck Cove. He slowly leaned down and lifted up a squeaky floorboard. He stuck his hand in and pulled put a rather dusty looking gold coin. "O! Interesting" "Jackie what are you doing?" Slowly Jack placed down the floorboard and stood up. "Don't know what you're talking 'bout" The man who had just walked in was Edward Teague, Jack Father and keeper of the Code. He went and sat in the large chair in the corner of the room. He was only here to watch, he wanted to see and argument. Jack turned and looked around the large room. It had been many years since he last stood in this room. The day the court was assembled, the day Elizabeth Swan became the first female Pirate King, the day the war began. The room was brown, very brown with wooden walls, wooden floors and a large wooden table standing in the middle of the room, 8 wooden chairs standing empty around it. "Time for the next generation." Jack said with a sigh.

The deep sound of footsteps could be heard from outside the door, slowing getting closer. The door opened to reveal a man and his two crew members. This was the first of the new Pirate Lords, Pascal Vino otherwise known as The Lust of Tortuga. He was replacing Chevalle. He had Mediterranean brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail with a long piece of black ribbon. His fringe was elegantly swept to the right side of his face. His skin was tanned slightly showing he had spent a long time in the Caribbean sun. His lime green eyes scanned the room. He had small well kept bread on the middle of his chin and a beauty mark on the left hand side on it. On his neck he had two red mark around 5 centimetres apart, bearing a great similarity to a bite mark as well as a gold medallion that hung on a piece of string. He wore a white shirt that was opened at the collar showing his chest. It was easy to see the little criss-cross pattern on scars from fights he had been in. His trousers were a greyish-blue colour and had long strips of red and black fabric at the top hanging off his hips. On his feet he wore tradition pirate style black shoes with a slight heel in the back. He wore 5 rings, 2 on his left hand and 3 on his right and his look was finished with an elegant black coat that had gold ribbon rimming on the edges. "Looks like I'm the first to arrive." Jack turned towards the Italian looking him up and down. "Captain Vino, would you… please sit and present your piece of 8" He said slowly. Pascal walked over to the far side of the table, his first mate, Ling, a Chinese woman her long jet black hair was styled like the geisha's found in ancient china. She had brown eyes and bright red lipstick. She wore a purple and black kimono that was cut short to her knees an obi tied around her slim waist. Her knee-high black heeled boots clinked against the wooden floor as she followed closely behind her captain. Behind both of them stood another member of Pascal's crew, Atoni. Like Pascal he was Italian and considered the 'muscle'. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes that observed everything around. He wore brown baggy trousers that like Pascal had red fabric wrapped around his waist. His most defining feature was the fact that he was covered in piercings. Silently Pascal removed a long orange feather from within his coat and placed it gently on the table.

As the feather hit the table the sound of footsteps could be heard once again. "Here comes number 2" said Jack to his father. They both turned towards the door to see a sandy brown haired girl in the doorway. "Since Pascal is here I'll take it I'm either at the Brethren Court or a whore house and since the only other people in this room are men I'll take it I'm in the right place." The second member of the Brethren Court, Vlad Braginski and replacement of Ammand. Her long sandy hair went right down her back with two bangs hanging down her front. She had two different eye colours, her right eye was a deep red colour and her left a pale blue, both her eyes stood out vividly against her porcelain skin. She wore a grey corset and a long black coat on top with tight black leggings that had rips where she had been scratched from various fights she had been in. The heel of her brown boots clicked as she walked across the floor, her large black wolf walking closely along next to her. Her wolf, Rafe, walked under Vlad's right hand making it pet him causing him to growl in happiness. Noticing this Vlad began to scratch behind his ear making his long bushy tail to wag quickly. With her left hand she removed her piece of 8, a hip flask, drained it contents and slammed it against the table. "So which one of you fine gentlemen am I sitting next to?" Pascal quickly stood up and pointed to the chair on his right hand side. "HERE! Cough… I mean here is a good seat for you." With a small smirk on her face Vlad took the seat opposite the one offered to her. "You know what? I think I'll sit here, and then you can have a good look at me." Pascal simply melted down into his chair "maledizione".

The sound of talking could now be heard from down the hallway. When the door opened a small group of people emerged. "Nice to see you Pascal" at the voice Pascal jumped right out of his chair. That was Akira replacement of Barbossa who was thought to be a traitor who left to join the Queen's navy. His shaggy blonde hair had a long blue streak going from the black left of his head to the front right. And covered his right eye. He had bright red eyes and very pale skin with a long scare going down his left eye and a smaller one on the left side of his lips. He wore a necklace with a black cross and a long red velvet pirate jacket with golden detail around the sleeves on shirt but black tight trousers with a chain down one side and dark pirate boots. It was easy to see the 3 large scratches he had on his chest and also the ting scratches on the tips of each of his fingers.

Hovering along behind him was a large blue Chinese dragon. This was Tetsuya, Akira's first mate. He has a long moustache that has little tuffs of Dark blue fur on the end. Fur ran right down his back all the way to the end of his tail and he had two strong arms with 3 claws on each. His scales were a very light blue and the fur on his back was a dark blue with his underbelly was the purest white. Tetsuya followed silently behind. "Come Nunuk" ordered Akira. Appearing from behind him was a large white wolf with a blue underbelly, with purple and maroon strips on her paws. Nunuk growled slightly at Rafe who also growled back, both trying to show their dominance. Akira walked round the table; he stretched his hand out and gently tapped the two red spots on Pascals neck. "You know I'm feeling a bit hungry. Any idea what I could have Pascal?" At this Pascal gave a very big nervous grin. He reached out and pushed Akira's hand back towards him. "Perhaps an orange?" Akira chuckled at this. Jack leaned next to Pascal and whispered, "Is there any Lord you don't have a strange relationship with?" "He doesn't have a strange relationship with me." At the doorway stood the people that had arrived with Akira.

The main one was Akira's cousin and Mistress Ching's successor, Kitsuyomi-Kai Akiyama, otherwise known as Kitsu. He had short straight black hair. His skin was slightly darker than Akira's but paler than most other people. His red eyes scanned the room silently and he had a scar going over his left eye. He wore a white linen shirt, dark boots with a velvet red tunic that he had stolen from a British captain a few years back. On top of his head he wore a sailor's cap that had a bullet hole in it. He turned to the people behind him. "Come on you guys follow me." Behind him was his first mate James Taylor. He had long blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white tunic with black trousers and neat leather shoes. He was wearing a lot of jewellery including many bracelets and rings but the most noticeable was an ornate pocket watch that hung elegantly round his neck. Also with them was another member of kitsu's crew Evelyn Cooper. She, like James, was British and she has long brown hair and brown eyes with a dark beauty mark under one of them. She wore a short black dress with fish net tights and lace gloves. On her feet were tall shiny heavy looking black boots and round her waist was a belt that had holders for her knives. Both silently followed their captain. Jack stepped forward. "Would you two please... place your, pieces of 8" Akira reached inside his jacket and took out a small pop up knife which he flicked and it landed on the table standing upright. Kitsu reached into the large pocket and pulled out a small bronze gun and placed it next to Akira's knife. "That's a tiny gun Kitsu" Said Vlad she had sat up and was now leaning over the table to get a better. "OOOH is this better?" At this point he pulled his flintlock rifle out from behind his back. Vlad jumped backed at the sight of the rifle being swung in front of her face. "Yer... that's better."

Bang "Dammit." At the sound of new voices everyone in the room turned to look at the door. When it opened there stood Fritz the Pale, Jocards's replacement. He was defiantly the strangest looking Pirate Lord. He had no hair but a black leather pirate hat instead (Jack was staring at it since it was just like his). His left eye had a patch on it you his other had a pure white iris but it looked like it could fall out at any moment since his socket was so big. His skin was a strange pale green and had odd coloured patches from where he had had new skin stitched on. Despite his rotting skin his wore very fine clothes similar to that of a nobleman. He wore a whitish shirt and black trousers both grubby from rubbing on his skin and a ¾ length dark red jacket. He was extremely skinny and he clothes were barely hanging onto him. It seemed that in his right hand he was holding his left which he raised to wave at everyone. "Anyone need a hand?" Everyone gave a very nervous laugh. He gave the hand to a nurse to followed him to his seat across from Akira and then stitch it back on for him. A dark man followed him and stood with his arms crossed behind Fritz's seat. This was his first mate Kopuz a Jamaican shaman. He had dark eyes and deadlock hair that had a few beads in it and on his right check was a crescent moon scar. He wore a few beaded necklaces around his necklace and had a light brown baggy shirt on that showed his muscular chest. He also wore light brown trousers that had a few holes from previous battle. He didn't have any shoes on but walked lightly across the floor making no noise. "Pascal I expect that shipment of wine on my ship before the end of the week" Said Fritz who stared down his decaying nose at Pascal. Said person once again had he nervous smile on and quickly nodded his head. "But of course remember my wine is the best there is!" Jack gave Pascal a look. All Pascal was "Yes another strange relationship". He put his hand out and the nurse placed a cork on a string in it. "My piece of 8".

The sound of heels could be heard coming down the hall way. The door way slammed open to reveal a tall dark woman. "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" She said with a smirk on her face. This was Diana Izquierda the replacement to Eduerdo. She had mid-back length dark brown hair with a scarf tied around her face to keep it out of her face. On the right side she had two braids in her hair and a large purple captain's hat atop her head. Her sea-blue eyes glanced mischievously across the room. She wore a dirty white loose shirt with the sleeves cut off and you could just see her Incan tattoo on her left hip, peering out from under her shirt. She also had on tight fitting brown shorts and long black high heeled boots that made a clicking sound as she walked. Her under bust corset was the same shade of royal purple as her hat making her. Behind her was her first mate Kassio, a big black African man that had dark brown eyes and no hair. He only wore cream trousers and sandals. Next to him was Vanya. He –like Kassio- was big but had short cropped blond hair and pale blue eyes. He wore black trousers and a black shirt with a fur waist coat even though it was incredibly hot outside. She walked over to the seat next to Pascal and across from Vlad. "Long time no see Pascal" She said a sexy smirk on her face as she leaned her head on Pascal's shoulder causing his to turn a funny shade of red. A small growl came from Vlad across the table. "Just place your damn piece down" She said through barred teeth. Jack shook his head "The strangeness never seems, to end." Di reached up to her neck and removed the string from it that had a gold coin on it. "There you go."

Creaking came from above their heads. Everyone looked up just as a crack began to form on the ceiling. A large body fell from the roof on and landed in the seat opposite Kitsu. "Hello all I'M HERE!" came the bellowing voice of Maddy Willbrough –otherwise known as Mads- the inheritor of Sumbhajee as a Pirate Lord. He had shoulder length, dark wavy red hair; it contrasted well with his green eyes. He had rough skin with a few wrinkles and a large pentagram symbol him his back surrounded by ruins. He wore leather armour with padded steel plates all over his body, covered with a large dark brown trench coat. On his head was a large captain's hat and at his sides were two holsters with twin silver guns. He currently had a big grin at the fact that everyone in the room looked shocked, it was short lived though. Another loud creaking sound could be heard. Mads chair gave way underneath him, causing him to fall onto the floor. There was a moment of silence, everyone in the room burst into roaring laughter. A boy around the age of 17 ran into the room. "Captain! Did it work? Did you make a good entrance?" This was Escabeche Rivera or Pickle as he was more commonly known as. He wore a brightly coloured baggy shirt that stood out on his dark skin. He also had light brown trousers with sandals on his feet. He was Mads first mate. "No it didn't work Pickle and now I have splinters in my ass." This caused Pickle to giggle. "Oh dear poor you Captain. Maybe you should just present your piece of 8, everyone is staring at us." Whilst grumbling Mads pulled a pentagram with a bullet in it out from his pocket and placed it on the table.

A strange smell came into the room causing everyone to start sniffing. "I recognise that smell, its… Rum" Said Vlad a confused look on her face. Pascal suddenly realised the meaning behind the smell. "That can only be one person…" BANG. "Effie, can ye gie's a haund" "Doors don't open if ye stroke them divit." "'en hoo dae Ah gie in th' room?" A human figure came flying through the door causing a loud crash. In the doorway stood Effie Caddell, the first mate of the ship the Dragon's Howl. She had brown hair with ginger highlights in it. Her hair was in a high ponytail that went down to the middle of her back. Her red eyes glared angrily down at the man on the floor. She scratched her right cheek just above a small mole. She wore a black shirt with a brown under bust corset and a short black jacket on top with navy blue tight fitting trousers. There was a thin rope tied round her neck and she had a ring on the middle finger of her right hand. Her left hand was mechanical and made entirely of metal. "Gie up ye divit ye a pirate laird fur god's sake!" Complained Effie as she kicked her brother on the floor. Said brother was Finnley Caddell the 8th pirate lord and the replacement of Elizabeth Swan. Like Effie he had brown hair with ginger highlights in it. His was shorter, only down to his shoulders. His bright red eyes scanned the room "Pascal is 'at ye?" the Scott stood up to revel is open brown baggy shirt and black and brown stripped trousers. He straightened out his long brown coat and jumped on the table, embraced the Italian in a hug. "Finnley ciao amico mio!" The two lords proceeded to dance along the table, neither noticing the fitst mates comming upbehind them. "Gie doon ye pair ay idiots!" Effie said grabbing Finnley's ear and dragging him off the table, causing him to fall face first on the floor. Ling on the other hand ushered Pascal down "你傷害自己之前。最後一次，你幾乎打破了你的鼻子。"Jack was now sitting in the chair at the end of the table. "Finnley would you mind getting up and presenting you piece of 8 so we can finish this and I can go drink some rum?" Finnley stood up and sat in the seat inbetween Vlad and Fritz." Guid day bones... fleas" This earned a growl from both men. Finnley reached into his jacket pocket and produced a gloden pocketwatch. He placed it carefully on the table.

"So now that were all here, whats this meeting about?" Di said unenthusiastically. Learning her head on her hand. Captain Teague, who up to this point had been completely silent, began to chuckle. All the pirates turned towards the old man. "Go on tell 'em Jack" Jack slowly stood up as the attention was broght to him. "I'm retirering, I will no longer be a pirate lord." "WHAT" Every Pirate Lord was on their feet at that point. "Why would YOU want to leave you love being a pirate as much as you love rum." Mads exclaimed. "Don't forget the saucy wenches" Jack added. "Ah belle donne" Di wacked Pascal round the head. "Shut up you perv" Finnley on the other hand flashed him a thumbs up. Akira shook his head at the antics. "Who's replacing you then Jack?" "Thats the reason for this meeting. Everyone meet" "Bruce and Dave. G'day fellas" Bruce the Aussie the newest addition to the Bretheren had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes with an eyepatch over the left eye and a small scar on the right side of his noes. He was dressed simply wearing a white shirt dark trousers and a brown coat but sitting on his shoulder clinging to his head was a grey Koala. "Whats with the rodent?" Vlad inquared. "He's not a rodent he's a marsupial" "I don't like this guy already" Pascal mummbled. "So this meeting was set up entirely so that we can meet Bruce then?" Asked Kitsu "Damn straight so who's the king then?" "Damn it Bruce" Fritz banged his head down onto the table. "This is why I came, let the argument begin" Chuckled Teague.


End file.
